


As Content As Any

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Efrafa, Gen, Hyzenthlay is a buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Hyzenthlay was not a member of Efrafa's owsla, let alone the owslafa, the council. "You get privileges," he said once, stating the plain fact that was rarely said straight out.





	As Content As Any

Hyzenthlay was not a member of Efrafa's owsla, let alone the owslafa, the council. "You get privileges," he said once, stating the plain fact that was rarely said straight out. "But scrabbling to keep one's place, or get a better one. And then having to sneak and spy."

He stayed, to appearances, more or less content as one of the rank and file in the Mark. As content as any unambitious rabbit in Woundwort's warren, which was in truth less with each turn of the moon. They'd seen a lot of that cycle lately, whoever bothered to look upwards; their Mark was on night silflay.

This afternoon Hyzenthlay had tucked himself into what was not so much a burrow as a deeper scrape in the wall with two of the does. They were good company. Better than most other bucks, who were inclined to be ambitious. Hyzenthlay hadn't formed a particular bond with one doe, a thing in any case discouraged. He had learned early not to scrap about and make a pointless scene if an officer called for one.

There was very little he could do to improve things for the does he knew, but he could at least not make matters worse. So far as possible in such a warren, he made himself peaceful company rather than troublesome.


End file.
